CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
In copending application Ser. No. 480,951, filed June 19, 1974 -- of Messrs. Moore, Kiss and Dean, entitled "Luminaire with Mounting and Adjustment Structure", there is shown a luminaire designed to be set back from a roadway or area to be illuminated.